Note to Self
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: DaveMindy. When you want to date a 13-year-old...


**When You Want to Date a 13-Year-Old**

You don't.

Dave Lizewski knew that much. He was 19, been single for a year, and he felt like he'd been Kick-Ass forever. He could never get used to the adrenaline rush he felt whenever he was doing night patrol, just like he could never get used to meeting up with his partner in crime –the ever cunning, tad bit psychotic but everlastingly sweet Mindy Macready aka Hit Girl.

The infatuation had started the moment she took her mask off years ago, but being with Katie, being aware of their particular age gap, and being busy with school had effectively pushed those impure thoughts aside. But having broken up with his first love meant spending more time with the only person who knew everything he did and he knew he'd finally lost the fight. His crush on Mindy had escalated to unknown levels, and it was too late to revert to his 'big brother' status.

Most people who knew them saw them that way –unrelated siblings, although being brotherly towards her was far from what he was feeling. It's not that he only wanted to act out on his sexual urges while using her memory, no, it was Mindy in particular. He couldn't remember admiring someone the way he did Mindy. His affections for Katie have paled in comparison to the way he sees and gets affected by the 13-year-old.

He was hopeless, but he knew he was in love. He had fallen hard.

It was a given that Mindy wasn't really a normal kid. She wasn't the type to giggle about Justin Bieber's hair or whine about a broken nail. For the past two years that they've been together as friends/siblings/partners/teacher-student and they have come to trust each other with their lives quite literally, and he knew, asshole that he was, he had made for himself the role that was her father's. It's not that he wanted to be her dad, or he's poking on those daddy issues, because Mindy's not lacking on the dad department, considering Marcus and Casimir were actually spoiling her unconditionally, being the only girl in their little family.

The thing is, the special part Mindy reserved for her dad, meaning all her potential for niceness and sweetness, had been mindlessly unleashed towards Dave. She's got him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. Well, maybe she did, but she's trying to play dumb about it.

And it hurt. Despite his numbed nerve-endings, it hurt. It hurt to wait like hell. Knowing that it would take at least another 2-6 more years until she'd actually start having feelings like that. He couldn't damage Mindy's childlike innocence (although she was far from it). But Dave knew that even if Mindy was like in grandpa years when it came to violence, she was still just 13 when it came to loving the opposite sex.

Unless she was playing him like a fox.

Dave tries to concentrate on his school paper, although his thoughts are miles away. He could see a purple crane origami figure on his right, and it was enough to keep him distracted. Marcus was intent on keeping violence out of her life (he tries, really), and although he permits them to go patrolling every Friday night, he had given Mindy the ultimatum to try the art of origami, as her form of stress-reliever.

He picks up the paper crane and studies it with a smile on his face. It was badly in shape, and Mindy didn't even finish this one. He was the one who folded the little crane for her.

Because honestly, Mindy hated the damn things, because she couldn't keep her hand steady enough to fold the little pieces of paper neatly –not because her fingers weren't skillful enough, but because she was impatient. She hated going through all the steps, and she wanted to get to the figure so damn soon she's cussing and growling until she's crumpling the origami paper in her dainty palm. But when he looks at her with either his 'I told you so' or 'god you're still a child' look in his eyes, and though it's rarely the latter, she starts trying again –thus, the colorful lumps of paper in his bin.

That's when it hits him.

He realizes that Marcus was probably onto something here. It was not only for Mindy's patience, but for his as well. _Waiting is also training_, a wise sensei said once. And weren't they always training when there were no schoolwork?

Quite regretfully, Dave thinks that he probably shouldn't rush things. He, too, was young. He had his life ahead of him. He should give her time to grow, let Mindy master and know the steps to this reality as well, because honestly, though he's more familiar with this 'normal' life, he still had a lot of learning to do too. At least he'll always be there for her, all the step of the way –he just had to keep his hands to himself (more literally than not).

And as much as he wants to die in self loathe because of his pervy thoughts, he'd do things the right way and until then, he'd tell himself every time he sees her, that every time Mindy throws herself at him… that when you want to date a 13-year-old… you wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I was about to make this a Dave/Mindy M-fic, but I don't think my absent muse will allow it. So instead of letting this rot in my folder, I'll just post it. I know it's the usual Dave/Mindy shot, and I rarely go for a logical one, but what the hell. Hope you guys still enjoyed though. :D


End file.
